


is that an award in your pants or are you just happy to see me?

by Sunshine_Magnet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cougar love, Did you see that?, F/M, HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT?, I had some major feels, I totally saw that, Luke looked AMAZING, Or maybe it kind of does?, Pretty sure you could see it from Mars, Purple lingerie, Sexting, So did he, Summer fling don't mean a thing?, iHeartRadio Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Magnet/pseuds/Sunshine_Magnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 5 Seconds of Summer took home the Best Fan Army Award at the iHeartRadio Awards last weekend, there was this glorious moment when Luke Hemmings stood on that stage and adjusted his rock hard cock.  In front of everyone - Jesus and his mother saw it.  Hell, Luke's own mother probably saw it.  But so did his FWB, his friend-with-benefits.  Here's a little one-shot about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that an award in your pants or are you just happy to see me?

**Author's Note:**

> Actual text I received Tuesday, 8:16 am CST:
> 
> "Apparently there's a pic floating around of Luke with a hard on. Please find it. LOL"
> 
> Thanks to the gods at Google and Twitter, it was found within minutes AND THEN there was a video. 
> 
> My response on Tuesday at 9:14 am CST?
> 
> DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THING?
> 
> Now. It may have just been something in his pocket. Maybe. Maybe not. But it led to this and I have absolutely no apologies.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. You know I don't like doing stuff like this." Luke sends a puff of air upwards, his hair fluttering from the self-imposed breeze. He wiggles under her hands, her nimble fingers struggling to button his shirt and Luke's always been a fidgeter.

"Luke," she warns. "Be still." Her fingers work their way down his torso, her lip held by her teeth in concentration and Luke laughs.

"So serious." While she works on his shirt, he decides to return the favor, sliding the strap of the silk negligee (God, what a stupid word for the little dress) off her shoulder and ignoring any sort of look she gives him. He knows that look, the one that says _I'm saying stop but keep going_ ; her strap catches on her arm and Luke drags the fabric down just a bit with his finger. He knows she has to be done with his shirt; her fingers have stopped moving in earnest and he feels the gentle pressure where she is just tugging the bottom of his shirt down, careful not to wrinkle it.

"Luke." A warning, a plea, they both sound the same to him. He runs his finger over her nipple, not at all surprised to find it hard under his touch. She's always so sensitive, so primed, so _ready_ , and hell, so is he, but.... "They'll be here any minute." He bends, flicking her rosy pink nipple with his tongue, his other hand automatically cupping her opposite breast, thumb circling the sensitive nub as he continues to suck. He feels her start to thread one hand in his hair before she stops short, instead wrapping her hand around his neck. He smiles when she moans, racing against the clock now that she's mentioned it, and well, Luke's always up for a challenge.

"Plenty of time," he smirks, locking eyes with her, grabbing her thigh and lifting her leg around his hip. The purple scrap of silk rides up, just like he'd hoped; he slides his index finger between her legs, teasing her clit. He feels her relax, his body fully supporting her weight as he fingers her, applying pressure with his thumb, working her up. They'd just crawled out of bed what feels like minutes ago (okay, maybe closer to an hour ago); he's had back to back award shows when really, he just wants to lay around and fuck his girl some more but this will have to do. Hanging out in Los Angeles, while awesome and full of band stuff like writing and recording, well, it's been full of band stuff. 

And then he met Charlie.

Feldy had a party a few weeks ago (because Feldy likes to throw parties) and that's where they met; Charlotte ( _"but please, call me Charlie,"_ ) was there as a friend of Nicole's; Nicole who is married to Joel, Joel who is brothers with Benji, Benji who is basically one of Luke's best friends. (Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration because he's super tight with his band, but, still, Benji is one of his good friends.) Anyway, they hit it off at the party, maybe because of the alcohol, maybe because of the weed, who knows; by the end of it, they were locked into one of Feldy's kids' bathrooms, making out. 

It was one of the first times since they'd been back in Los Angeles that Luke had someone disinterested by the fame, by the cameras and all the other shit surrounding him. Charlotte grew up in LA, hell, one of her best friends is Nicole Richie; she knows a thing or two about navigating amongst all the plastic in this town. All Luke wanted to do when he came here with the boys was write new music and chill before the world tour.

And then he met Charlie.

He's pulled back to the present when she releases her hold on his shirt, pushing him back from her and _wait a second, that was going to be so good. She was so close._

"The car's outside," she pouts, Luke bending to kiss the bottom lip sticking out. Her eyes dart up, giving him a once-over.

"I don't want to go. They can accept the stupid award without me," he says, nuzzling against her exposed collarbone. He stands back up, licking his finger and she stifles a laugh.

"Luke." Her voice is more stern than it's been all day and to be honest, it's kind of a turn on. _Everything she does is a turn-on, mate; you're 18 and have an older chick to bang. She's got plenty of ideas and you're willing and able._ "You know what?"

He bites his lip in an attempt at looking chagrined. "What?"

She steps back, sliding the strap of the purple silky dress-thing back up into its righteous place. "You're going to go get in that car," she says, pointing at the window. "You're going to go to this awards show and you're going to have a fine time waiting for your award." She runs a hand down his shirt under the premise of smoothing out any wrinkles. Luke knows better; her hand keeps going, skirting over his belt and her hand wraps around him through his jeans. He's hard, of course he is, he was just making out with her; that doesn't stop the surprised sound from escaping when his hips rut forward. "And I'll have an even better time waiting for you to come home." She blushes then, realizing that she's slipped, the facade's cracking, that maybe this thing, the no-strings-attached we'll-just-have-fun-while-you're-here thing _maybe might be_ something a little bit more. Luke saves her, kissing her, tweaking her nipple once more for good measure before she swats at him. "Go! I don't want Ash harassing me any more."

It was Ashton that found them making out in Milla's bathroom; it was Ashton that ran down the stairs, announcing it to anyone he could find that Luke had Nicole's friend in the bathroom. It was Ashton that declared to the entire room of partygoers that it looked like Luke finally found one that swallowed. 

It was Luke that decked Ashton as soon as it was safe to do so. Mikey helped and Cal might've gotten a little kick in, too. Since then, Charlie largely avoided Ashton, but Luke knew the time was fast approaching that they would all be in the same space together, so he did what he could to run interference (although in the end, Ashton owed her an apology and Luke might've let it slip that getting back into her good graces might cost him a bit more than that). 

"Luke!" She's exasperated now and Luke chuckles, giving her one more kiss before reaching for the door. 

"Alright, alright." When he opens the door, the southern California sunshine seeps in her darkened foyer; they'd only just gotten out of bed an hour ago (at 2 pm) and that was only so he could shower and get ready for the iHeart Radio Awards that started at 5. He takes one last look at Charlie, her thick red hair spilling over her shoulders in waves, her green eyes dark, the purple silk causing the tone of her skin to look almost ivory and he groans. "Alright," he repeats, shaking himself out of it because, hello, they're honking at him now. "I'll text you later."

Charlie pads through her house with a self-satisfied smile on her face. It's been fun hanging out with and getting to know Luke Hemmings, the 18-year-old frontman of 5 Seconds of Summer. Nicole had laughed for _days_ when Charlie first confessed her crush, one night while they were having cocktails on Nicole's back patio while Sparrow and Harlow played in the backyard, Joel gone, off working with the pop-punk band on some new songs. Charlotte had heard of them, had seen the video (she worked for LiveNation's parent company, SME, as an Event Manager on the House of Blues side of the house) and when Nicole said how Joel and Benji really enjoyed working with them, well, her interest was piqued. After a few glasses of wine, she was sitting next to Nicole on a lounger, phone in hand, "She Looks So Perfect" playing on Vevo, gushing about how _wrong_ it was that Luke was so cute. Fast forward a few months and, while she didn't realize it at the time, Nicole put her matchmaking skills to the test, dragging Charlie out of the house, over to Feldy's (when she totally didn't want to go), presenting her to Luke like she had a red bow tied on her head.

Okay, maybe that's a bit overdramatic.

But Nicole did actually say "So, Luke, how do you feel about older women," while pushing Charlie forward for an introduction. So, there's that.

Lucky for her, Luke didn't mind the age gap (and she won't confirm it, just to say that yes, she is older than him, but no, she couldn't have given birth to him). The age gap comes in handy for a woman hitting her sexual prime, she thinks unapologetically. 

Luke also has some amazing stamina, which is why Charlie really doesn't mind if he wants to spend the night here or there, because, hello, who doesn't want a daily orgasm? She knows the scene, knows he's young, knows he's just scratching an itch, and so is she, but _damn it_. He's a walking paradox - cute but sexy (that lip piercing brings her to her knees, literally), serious but so funny, awkward but demanding (at least in bed). She curses herself for having a crush on him, but so help her, she can't help it.

She flips on the television, grabbing one of her throws off the back of the couch to cover her legs. He's been gone a few minutes and she's got plenty of time ahead of her to wait; she had no plans aside from watching the awards show tonight, so until then, she decides to kill the time watching a movie.

Thirty minutes in, she's restless; she decides to satisfy her sweet tooth with ice cream. And while that big bowl of chocolate may have solved one problem, it still doesn't cure her restlessness; she pours a (big) glass of wine and wanders through her cottage, finally curling up on the window seat that faces her little yard. 

**This sucks.**

When her phone buzzes, she jumps; she must've dozed off. _Shit._ She realizes the awards show must've started already; she flips her television on, searching out the live stream. Taylor Swift is performing with Madonna and well, she can see why Luke would be bored.

_**Quit texting me and pay attention.** _

She doesn't even want to _think_ about what life would be like if anyone aside from, well, everyone that was at Feldy's party, Luke's band, and Nicole and Joel (and Benji, by proxy) knew there was anything between them. She sees what happens with those boys in One Direction, hell, it happens all the time in this town and Charlie is just fine, thank you, behind the scenes.

**Keep texting me. So bored. Wish we would've skipped.**

Here's the deal: Luke loves performing. He does not, however, love all the bullshit that goes along with it (including awards shows, especially when he's not performing). He knows they're getting an award on behalf of their (crazy) fan-base, which is great, but shouldn't they have found a _fan_ to accept it or something?

_**You'll be done soon. And I'll be waiting for you...** _

Has he mentioned how much he likes this chick? He looks around at his bandmates, the three guys he trusts before anyone else and Luke tries to relax in his chair. This set up is weird, them sharing a big round table with some seat fillers for the time being.

_**Is it okay if I wait like this?** _

_"Shit."_ He hits the button on the side of his phone, locking it, putting it face down in his lap but not fast enough. Ashton raises an eyebrow. Luke shakes his head quickly, trying not to close his eyes where he'd see nothing but the image Charlie just sent of herself in the shower. The glass doors were steamed up, save for the space she'd cleared with her hand. Her hair was piled up on her head and the silhouette of her body was just so and - he's shifting in his seat.

His phone vibrates on his thigh and his leg jumps, nudging into Ashton's and the drummer is reaching for his phone before he can even react.

"Dude." Ashton puts the phone face down on the table. "Like." Ash shakes his head and Luke brings his phone under the table to see just what Charlie's done now.

_Fuck._

_**Maybe I need to get started without you.** _

Attached is a snap of her bedside drawer, the one that hides the toys that Charlie likes to use (and Luke _really_ likes Charlie to use). 

**Don't you dare. You'll come when I tell you to.**

One thing he's discovered over the last few weeks is his own voice - not the one he sings with, the one that's made him famous; no, Luke's figured out how hot it is to take charge with a woman, tell her what to do, not only for his pleasure, but for hers, too.

_**Hurry home!** _

The snap of her fingers teasing her pussy, obviously wet, coupled with the dude from One Republic announcing his band's name has Luke walking onto the stage, his cock so hard in his black skinny jeans, he's sure it can be seen from space. He tucks his phone in his jacket pocket under the premise of straightening himself, because he always fidgets, and then Ashton and Mikey and Cal are all talking and so is he, thanking the fans when really, all he wants, is to relieve the pressure from his cock. He sticks his hand in his pocket, trying to alleviate the strain, but it's fucking pointless. 

The moment's over as quick as it began and they're backstage, hugging and clapping each other on the back. "Dude, you alright?" Cal holds Luke a little longer and Luke shrugs out of his embrace because, well, no more stimulation, please. 

"Charlie's been teasing him," Ashton explains knowingly. "Got to see the toy chest," he taunts. 

"Damn, dude." Mikey shakes his head. "Does she have a sister?" Luke laughs, because yes, she does, he's seen the pictures and she's hot, too. 

"If we leave right now, I promise I'll hook you up." He doesn't even care if he's begging and he's half tempted to show them the pictures. When the boys hesitate, he does just that and within seconds they're outside, him and Mikey tucked in the back of an Escalade. Mikey pulls his headphones on and plays with his phone as Luke stares out the window as they rumble through Los Angeles. 

_**Are my eyes deceiving me or did you have a massive hard-on when you went on stage?** _

Of course she noticed, he thinks, because, well, of course she did. His brain can't even form a response; all his energy is focused on _not_ being embarrassed about it. 

_**All the little girls are probably freaking the fuck out while I'm sitting here, waiting, thinking about what exactly I want to do with you...** _

Luke groans and lays his head back against the leather seat. He rolls his neck, attempting to relieve some of the tension. Thankfully Mikey stays quiet (for once); Luke really doesn’t feel like talking. When his phone vibrates again, so does he, strung with tension and nerves and _Goddammit._

_**Can’t decide if I want to get you out of those jeans the second you walk in or maybe tease you a little? What do you want?** _

**You’ve been teasing me for the last hour…**

She lays back on her bed and giggles. There’s just _something_ about Luke, obviously it was that same _something_ that had her confessing what she thought was a completely inappropriate crush, but as she’s gotten to know him, she finds herself coming out of her self-constructed shell. That’s not to say she’s not outgoing because she is (hello, Events Manager); and she’s had some boyfriends and some friends with benefits along the way, but none of them had her sending pictures of her pussy to them. 

Not that they didn’t ask….just she never felt so inclined. 

She can’t _believe_ Luke went on stage hard. She’s got her DVR paused to show the moment when he stuffed his hand in his jeans pocket to do an adjustment; the camera was trained right on him. She knows exactly what got him hard and she knows exactly what she wants to do when he gets home. 

_Shit. She’s got to stop saying that._

She hops out of bed, grabbing the black lace kimono she always keeps by her bed and tying the sash around her waist. She grabs her phone, firing off one more text before she expects he’ll be walking through the door. 

_**“I know now that I’m so down…”** _

Once they started sleeping together, Charlie did her homework on the band. She went on a YouTube binge, watching videos and constantly having to take pause due to some of the lyrics. At times she had a hard time reconciling the fact that Luke, the same 18-year-old with the amazing blue eyes and the perfect lips and the awkward _boy_ she met at Feldy’s party is the guy singing about, well, sex in so many of their songs. How their younger fanbase doesn’t get it, she doesn’t understand. The words to the songs are about as obvious as neon in her opinion. She finally fessed up, that she’d been listening to some of their songs. Luke was sitting at her kitchen table drinking some coffee when she decided to broach the subject; the coffee was long forgotten when she started using some of his own lines on her (and he did the same in return). Since then, it’s been a thing - it’s cheesy, she knows it, but again, this guy has her doing things outside her norm. 

Take for instance, she’s sitting in her dining room in only a robe, waiting like a tiger about to pounce. Charlie’s tiny dining room’s window overlooks the front so she pulled out a chair, making herself comfortable as she waits on the black SUV to deposit Luke at her door. It’s only a few more minutes before the SUV stops outside and Luke unfolds himself from the vehicle. Charlie takes a moment to really appreciate him - all long legs and God, he’s so tall and in his black jeans and leather jacket, he really does look like a rock star. She waits for him to get to the front step before she opens the front door for him. 

“Goddammit, Charlie,” he groans, realizing she’s completely nude save for the black lace. It's still plenty daylight outside. He pushes her back into the house as she slams the door shut behind him; the tables turn as she pushes him back against the door. 

"Ooh," she moans appreciatively, hands running down the length of his jacket before pushing it off his shoulders onto the floor. "While you looked really nice tonight," she purrs, unbuttoning his shirt. "I've been thinking about this since you left." She fights his hands for dominance, both of them working to undo his belt, lower his zipper, push the tight black denim down his thighs. Charlie wraps her hand around his cock, still encased (although barely) in his boxer briefs; Luke sighs when she gives him a couple of pumps, his head falling back against the door with a thud. She bats her eyes at him. "Let me see if I can help you with this." She sinks to her knees. 

"Please, yes." Luke nods, watching Charlie eye his cock, her face starting to flush, just like it always does when they're together. 

"Tell me what you want." She frees him from his boxers and licks her lips. 

Luke takes a deep breath. "Suck my cock, Charlie." He groans when she takes him in her mouth, her hand wrapped tightly around the base, her tongue doing these _things_ to his shaft that has him almost seeing stars. She flicks her tongue around the head of his cock and his knees threaten to buckle. He braces himself with one hand on the door and cradles her neck with his free hand. "Do that again." 

She moans and does it again, swirls her tongue around his head, her hand working in tandem with the rest of her mouth. It's so warm, so wet, and _fuck_ , so good, Luke's hips are rocking forward, finding a rhythm. 

"Get up." She looks at him, a question in her green eyes, and he nods slightly. She pushes his jeans and his boxers down his legs to his ankles, holding them down as Luke steps out of them. He offers her a hand, helping her up, guiding her hands to his neck. "Hold on." He squats and lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and - "God, I want to fuck you." 

She kisses him, tongue and teeth nipping at his lip ring. "So do it. What's stopping you?" 

He was going to carry her into her room, lay her out on her bed, maybe even fasten her hands to the headboard (don't judge, he kind of gets off on that sort of thing). In a split second, he's changed his mind, turning around and pressing her against the door. She smirks at him as she flattens her back against the door, one hand still around his neck and the other bracing herself. Luke bends his legs slightly, bringing her pussy in contact with his dick, taking a moment to relish in the slick slide from the contact. "Hang on." He reaches between them, lining himself up, bending his legs and thrusting into her in one fluid motion. "Fuck," he roars and this is so much better than her mouth (and that's saying quite a bit). He pumps into her steadily, careful not to push her too hard into the door; it takes some finesse, but soon enough, Luke's chasing after his release. "Are you close? I need you to come." Charlie nods quickly and Luke bounces her, changing his grip and the angle just a little. 

"Fuck, yes, Luke," she pants and he loves seeing her come apart like this. She arches her back and he pumps faster, his rhythm faltering and she's gasping and moaning and keening as she comes apart, squeezing his cock with her inner walls, the fluttering sending him sailing. He spills into her, pushing her up against the door with a roughness he hopes doesn't hurt. She pulls him close, closer, fusing her mouth to his and he lowers her legs to the ground, bending over to deepen their kiss. "So good," she murmurs as Luke continues kissing his way down her neck, across her collarbone, down to her breast. She squirms away, her body sensitive, just like it always is after she comes. 

"Yeah, it was." Her hands fall to his lower back, holding him close and he returns the favor, pressing his chest up against hers, synchronizing their breathing as best he can. When enough time has passed that Luke reasons they've come down from their orgasmic high, he chuckles, raising a hand and running it through his hair. "That was a hell of a way to come home." 

It's the first time he's said it, referred to her house as _home_ and the silent alarms start. 

_It's too soon._

_He's too young._

_No strings attached._

_He's leaving in a month for a world tour._

Before she can think another panicked thought, he puts a finger to her lips. "Charlie, chill." He knows all about her reservations, and truthfully, he agrees with most of them, most of the time. But he can't deny how much he likes her and likes spending time with her. "I'm not moving in with you." 

Charlie tries to recover, pulling her robe back up over her shoulders and tying the sash. "I wasn't inviting you." Luke unties the belt, much to her annoyance, his large hands sliding under the lace around her waist. 

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, aren't you?" He smirks at her, bites his lip, runs his hands up and down her torso as he steps forward, flush against her. "You are. You're going to miss me when I leave and you know, no matter who you move onto next, you're going to compare them to me." Call him cocky, confident, whatever; Luke Hemmings didn't get to be in a world famous band without having an ounce of confidence. He had his moments, just like any other lad, but hanging out with the LA crowd helped him mature and ask for what he wants. Charlie rolls her eyes and he laughs. "You know I'm right." 

"I know you're," she pauses, brain searching for the proper comeback ripe with sass, and she can't. She rises on her tiptoes and gives him a soft, gentle kiss, so unlike the ones from minutes earlier. "I know you're right." And he probably is; she knows she'll miss him and she probably will compare him to future men. But for now? "Take me to bed, Luke." 

When he carries her to her room, just as he'd planned all along until, well, he didn't, he laughs when he sees her television paused from his gaffe during the awards show earlier. "You paused it? Charlotte." He shakes his head, setting her down on the bed and he rubs his eyes with a chuckle. "Did you screencap it, too? Take a photo?" 

"Maybe I did," she laughs and that feeling, the tightness in her chest starts to dissipate. "Maybe I'll frame it and set it on my dresser." Because, in all seriousness, Luke's cock is a work of art. She seriously contemplates this idea for a moment, Luke shutting off the television and pulling back her duvet, settling into the space next to her. 

"Maybe you should put it over here, next to the bed," he smiles, leaning over her and patting the nightstand on Charlie's side. He fidgets for a second before going back to his side. "You know, where all of these are," he says, handing her a vibrator with a smirk. "Why don't you show me what you can do with that." 

That's not the first time, nor will it be the last time that Charlie puts on a little show for Luke, pleasuring herself with her trusty rabbit, moaning Luke's name as she speeds toward a release. No, she'll do it again later that week, then again when he has to work late prepping for the tour and he's holed up in some studio only miles from her house. He'll ask her to get it out when he's stuck in some hotel in Portugal, Denmark, Germany, Ireland and she will, she always will. 

Charlie will manage to smuggle it in her luggage when she flies to London to take in three nights of 5 Seconds of Summer at Wembley, surprising Luke at the end of their first leg of the tour. The second leg and the third leg much resemble the first and by the end of it, neither of them are really sure _how_ this thing went from no-strings-attached to maybe-there's-strings, but that's okay. 

And in the fall, when the band attends the American Music Awards, Luke doesn't shy away from the gorgeous redhead on his arm (and she's completely comfortable by his side in the spotlight.). Only this time, when his band's name is called to accept an award, he adjusts himself _before_ he goes on stage. 


End file.
